<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Will you just hold me?” by SomePiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844457">“Will you just hold me?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece'>SomePiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd person POV, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Usopp (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Will you just hold me?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe we will hug?”</p>
<p>He surprised you. Usopp never initiated anything love related, either words or physical contact. Skittish and insecure, he had been always waiting for you to be the one proposing such stuff, if not convince him to let you hug him in the first place. Your relationships with Usopp had been a road of little, slow steps, hundreds of compromises - on your side - and countless inner fights - on his. But at least it had been progressing. You had been proud of your mutual work for this love to work out. And then you had been separated for two long, long years.</p>
<p>You expected him to come back different, but you had no idea what exactly you should prepare yourself for. He had already changed so much from the day you had met - and how long had it taken, a few months? What was it comparing to years? Usopp indeed became more bold, suave and confident; together with how much muscles and hair he had gained he seemed a completely different person and once you had finally met, at first you hadn’t recognised him. Even hours later, after you eventually got used to this new Usopp, you were still watching him with slight disbelief.</p>
<p>Was he really your boyfriend?</p>
<p>“What?” Usopp shot a half impish, half charming grin at you. “Do I have something on me?”</p>
<p>He reached towards you, his fine shredded arms were truly looking invitingly, as well as his broad chest. He was literally gleaming with warmth and power. Was he really that comfortable to hug as he looked? But even if… Would it be still the same Usopp, the man you fell in love with?</p>
<p>“Cat got your tongue, (Name)?” He was still waiting. “You were always so dashing.”</p>
<p>Compared to him indeed everyone was dashing and confident. Even if you hadn’t changed that much, his aura was so overwhelming you felt shy out of nowhere. As if he had become a sun, source of light and life so strong anything else around him was doomed to fade.</p>
<p>But as you lingered with the decision, Usopp’s face twisted and his smile died out. The facade broke and soon you were standing in front of the man you knew well.</p>
<p>“You don’t like me anymore?” His voice was full of grief and disappointment. “I mean- Please, don’t feel bad or anything! I ain’t forcing you! Two years is a lot of time!”</p>
<p>“Usopp-”</p>
<p>“I was prepared for that! I- I even expected you found yourself a new boyfriend and-”</p>
<p>“Usopp-”</p>
<p>“Brave man of the sea must be prepared for a rejection! If-”</p>
<p>“Usopp!”</p>
<p>You didn’t mean to yell at him, but there was no other way of stopping his self-doubting monologue. He looked miserable now, trying to hide hurting underneath a smile, but unable to control spasms of arms, still reached towards you in an awkward attempt of a hug. Well, at least you were now certain you faced the same man you loved.</p>
<p>“I haven’t found a new boyfriend.” You tried to speak as clearly as possible. “I haven’t stopped loving you. I was just- Surprised? You are so different.”</p>
<p>Usopp’s arms finally fell down, he tried to hide them in pockets, but just awkwardly rubbed thighs instead. He was avoiding your eyes, but eventually your gazes met and locked.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much,” you could finally say what you were craving to do since you got back on Sunny. “Through those years… I’ve been thinking only of you.”</p>
<p>“Will you just hold me?” He whispered, unable to answer your confession in any other way. You didn’t lose any more time - soon you were embracing each other, Usopp’s arms -now so strong and firm in touch, as you suspected- wrapped around you and pulled you closer. You gladly inhaled the familiar scent: of gunpowder, sea and wood.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, (Name).” Usopp nuzzled up your hair and rubbed his face against it. “I was so scared you might-”</p>
<p>“Shhh, negativity not allowed.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>The silence that surrounded you wasn’t awkward. It was a blessing. You were standing and enjoying each other’s warmth, devouring your scents and touch; so starved of each other’s presence, so eager to learn each other anew. You were new and old at the same time. But you had each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p>
<p>This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>